


stitches

by anupturnedboat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Not Actually Unrequited Love, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pushes him away.  But he’s good at hanging on.</p><p>Wick and Raven Post Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitches

Things around camp are strained, bleak, without the Chancellor’s daughter.  Even for a guy like him, who doesn’t know her at all, the absence is a yawning thing that spreads through every tent. It infiltrates the sick bay, is the tendrils of smoke in every fire, the reason behind the dark looks and loaded conversations.

So, he sticks close to Raven.  As much as she allows him to anyway.

They don’t have anything for the pain or swelling.   She’s angry and heartbroken and sore, and all he can do is change her bandages, clean her cuts with antiseptic.

She pushes him away.  But he’s good at hanging on.  So he’s there when the fever sets in.  He rigs a rudimentary compression system out of spare parts and they freeze dirty rain water to make cooling packs.

She sleeps fitfully.  He doesn’t sleep at all.  Instead, he tinkers with left over gadgets and broken machinery.  Stitches them together, shelves them for her to critique and take apart later. 

He stands behind her when she and Bellamy and a few of the others stall out the Chancellor’s plans to assemble a search party to bring Clarke back.

“Let her be,” Raven growls. And Wick isn’t entirely sure if Raven is giving Clarke her space or hoping to never see her again.

It isn’t a secret that Clarke has broken Raven’s heart in all the worst ways. And that she did it in order to save all their asses. He gets that it is hard to stitch all those contradicting emotions together.

But like he said, he doesn’t know Clarke Griffin at all, and he doesn’t actually have a vote, but he’s with Raven and the others anyway. 

He isn’t surprised when Bellamy Blake slips free of the gates the next day.   If anyone can bring Clarke Griffin back its Blake.  Turns out they have this hanging on thing in common.  Raven only shrugs when he asks if Blake had any help.

He tries to read between her complicated lines but settles for frustrated grunts and frequent curses as they work side by side.  There’s a list of things the camp needs, and even longer list of things they want. None of it is really doable, but they try.

Weeks go by and the Chancellor’s daughter is still M.I.A.  Now, so is Blake.  But somehow he suspects they are together.

He doesn’t ask Raven for a status report on where they stand. Not even when she crawls into his bed, holds his hand in the dark. For now, it is enough that they are alive.


End file.
